


Being Each Other's Always

by bowienarrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, The show is killing me and I wanted some fluff, also my children are adorable, they would also make cute babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowienarrow/pseuds/bowienarrow
Summary: Felicity decides to make a move.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I don't really post much, since I'm really self conscious about my writing, but I was going through my stuff and found this, and thought I should share it with you.  
> The show has been disappointing lately and I wanted to have something to cheer us up, enjoy!

She was happy. 

For a long time that seemed like an impossibility. After everything, Felicity honestly thought that her chance at happiness had slipped away. A broken heart, a broken engagement, a broken soul, not everyone can come back from that.  
So when she finally reached her breaking point, and let the rage and grief take over, she thought “This is it.”. Silly her. 

Of course Oliver wouldn't have it, as he said: “I love you. That means I'll always be there for you in any way you need me”. And he was. Felicity knew that ultimately that was her island and she would have to get through it alone, but like Oliver, she had help.  
Their way back to each other was found slowly. Like a good wine, they took their time; once they were together, it was for good and they knew that. 

They started with simple things: big belly burger, talking about random things, just spending time together really. Then came the deep conversations, open hearts, fights, opening up about the past; that was the hard part. So many wounds were left open for so long, that it seemed as it hurt more to close them than it did when they were caused. 

But they overcame all that the best way they know how: together. 

So to say she was happy to put all that rest was an understatement. What she was not happy with, however, was that Oliver still hasn't asked her out again. 

Sure, he’s respecting her, but damn, she’s been dropping hints for weeks. In true Oliver fashion, he’s often clueless to the matters of the heart, especially after hurricane Williams (damn she hates that woman), which leaves her feeling completely helpless as to how to make Oliver understand that she wants to try again.  
\-----  
She should know that ask Thea for help would be a bad idea. But she was desperate, and her hopefully future sister in law, was an evil mastermind sometimes.

“Oh God, I don’t think I can do that, Thea, what if I burn something? Worse, what if I burn down the loft?” she was definitely panicking, but Thea was crazy; cooking?!

“Fee, be reasonable here, you’re trying to do a nice gesture for my brother, but we all know you’re a disaster in the kitchen, when I said make him dinner, I meant more along the lines of find a good restaurant, order in and just set up the food nicely. We want him alive and with you, not poisoned.” 

So here she was, after awkwardly asking Oliver to dinner so they could talk, setting up the table with the food she picked up on the way home. Of course he’d know that it was take out, but she hopes that he will be more focused on other stuff.

8 pm on the dot there was a knock on the door, show time.

“Hey, thanks for coming” she said kissing him on the cheek.

“No problem, like I always say, when it’s you asking, I’ll do it.” why is he always so cute? God, why can he just kiss me already?

They stood staring at each other a beat too long until Felicity snapped out of it and asked him to come in.

“You want something to drink? I would take one too, except I took a couple of benzos, and that would be baaaaaad” she babbled.

“Felicity, relax” he had that stupid smile in his face, his Felicity smile, and if that didn’t give her butterflies she would be lying.

“Right. So… Drink? Dinner? I feel like everything will go better if we eat something.”

“Yeah, unless you did the cooking, then I think it’s best if we stay clear of the food” oh how she missed that kind of banter.

“Watch it mister!” time to put the plan in motion, god help her “I called you here to seduce you not kill you, don’t make me reconsider it” she said pointing her finger at him.

“Seduce me? Is that what this is?” his smug smile proved what she already knew: he was letting her call the shots, thoughtful but frustrating at the same time.

“Well, yeah, you were taking too long, so I figured it was time I knocked some sense into you. Dinner's getting cold, so c’mon, take a seat and let’s eat.”

Dinner was pleasant and conversation flowed easily, they stayed clear from Green Arrow business though, tonight it was for them.  
Suddenly the atmosphere changed, like a band was about to snap, Felicity knew she had to take the first step.

“Before anything, I have to get some things out, that I haven’t said yet, so you have to listen to me, ok?”

“Whatever you need Felicity”

“First I want to say I’m sorry for how we broke up. I know you always put the blame on your shoulders, but Oliver, I didn’t stay. We were supposed to talk things through and I couldn’t, I was too scared. So I ran away. But I shouldn’t have, I loved you, I still do, and I should have fought for us. Then everything with Havenrock happened and I felt so broken that I thought that maybe I didn’t have the right to be happy. I started to compartmentalize, and I wanted to be normal so badly. That’s when I met Billy, he was as close to normal and boring that I could get, I regret meeting him everyday, maybe he would be alive right now if he hadn’t been mixed up with us. Then it was just one reckless decision after the other, I felt so powerless, so weak, but I had to do something. Admittedly, the path I chose was a bad one, but at the time it felt like my chance to do things right by myself. I got lost on my grief over everything that happened after our break up. I envied you, because you seemed to be doing fine, rolling with the punches and moving on, that I forgot that before the love of my life you were always my friend, and I decided that I had to do everything alone. I’m so sorry for that, for shutting you out, I knew it hurt you but I couldn’t stop.”

“Felicity…”

“Shhhh, I’m almost finished”

Oliver smiled through misty eyes and nodded for her to continue.

“After things with Prometheus and that witch Susan (I really hate that woman, even more than Isabel, and you know how much I hated her), after everything you’ve done for me, to help me out of the path that was in, it was impossible for me to stay away or keep telling myself I was over you. So here I am, to tell you that I love you, and that I want to be yours always, if you’ll still have me.”

Oliver was quiet for sometime, trying to keep his composure, searching for words to best describe what was going through his head and coming up with nothing, he decided to let his actions speak for himself.

“Come here, please.”

Felicity could see his struggle and knew that was best let him work through it whatever way he wanted. She sat next to him on the couch and took his hands, trying to keep him grounded.

“You know I’m not really good at verbally expressing my feelings, so I’m just gonna say that I love you, I always will, and not matter who came between us, you were always the only one I could see myself spending the rest of my life with, that hasn’t changed. You are my always. It was true then, it’s true now. I love you.”

“I love you too.”  
That kiss felt better that any other that they ever shared. It felt like a last first kiss, like that was it, they were in it for the long haul.  
They spent hours in each other's arms after that, just enjoying being together, they had all the time in world now.  
\---------------------------------  
“You know, for someone who says he’s not good at expressing himself, you’re actually pretty awesome.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah, A+ mister mayor”

“Glad you like it, cause you kinda stuck with me forever now”

“No place I rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @bowienarrow_  
> Tumblr: bowienarrow


End file.
